


Memorias de Nadie

by KirianeMew



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Alternate Universe, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirianeMew/pseuds/KirianeMew
Summary: Cierto rubio de ojos azules se encuentra atrapado entre las confusas memorias de su pasado, entre lo real y lo creado por MAKO. Y en ese caos en el que se halla su mente, tu pareces ser el único puente capaz de reconectar y organizar todos sus recuerdos.(En donde T/N conoce a Cloud en la época que trabaja para Shin-Ra)
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Original Female Character(s), Cloud Strife/Reader, Cloud Strife/You, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 11





	1. Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Hay muchos spoilers del Remake así que tengan cuidado al leer.

Cloud odiaba admitirlo, pero los discursos apasionados de Barret, aparte de provocarle jaquecas (aunque últimamente todo lo hacía), le recordaba a los años que pasó bajo el mando de Shin-Ra. Le hacían rememorar aquellos difusos años que por alguna razón su cabeza tanto quería olvidar. Aunque una voz en su interior le replicaba lo contrario. Tenía que recordar. Jessie lo miraba con compasión y algo más que no podía _o más bien no quería descifrar_ , y la verdad es que no sabía que era peor, si escuchar a Barret o las segundas intenciones de la joven. En cambio, decide concentrarse en Tifa, quien lo observa con esperanzas, de que tal vez, solo tal vez, no se marchara, de que se quedara con ella. Esperanzas que la voz dentro de él le pedía que siguiera, porque todo en Tifa gritaba a "hogar" pero también a "extraño". Y es por eso que, cuando el hombre con una metralladora en donde debería ir su mano derecha posa el dinero sobre la mesa, tiene una corazonada de que, para su desgracia, aquella relación de trabajo no se quedaría allí. Que, aunque le diga que ya no lo necesitaran en la misión, ambos saben que lo más probable es que tengan que verse las caras más de lo deseado.

-No te preocupes, de verdad- le responde bruscamente a Jessie, quien lo mira insegura.

Y mientras deciden hacer un brindis en nombre de "¡Avalancha!" por el exitoso nuevo plan que han ideado, Cloud se levanta del taburete que lo tenía pegado a la barra del Séptimo Cielo y con un suspiro y un ajuste de la espada se dirige hacia los portones del bar. No puede evitar taparse los ojos ante la diferencia de luz que hay entre el local y las pobres calles del sector 7 de la ciudad. Mientras baja las escaleras las calles bullosas repletas de gente se presentan ante él. Entre el suelo sin asfaltar y las casas hechas con tablas de madera desgastada y metal oxidado, Cloud se encuentra que el ambiente es muy diferente a lo que él recuerda como hogar, pero, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir que puede acostumbrarse a este. Que se _está_ acostumbrando.

Es entre ojeadas a los niños correteando y a las diversas tiendas instaladas a la zona, que una figura femenina saliendo de una frutería opaca todo lo demás. De pronto su cabeza quiere estallar y sus recuerdos empiezan a distorsionarse. Mientras su mente se pasea entre cabellos plateados y soldados, sus orbes celestes observan como la figura se pierde entre la gente. Es ahí donde la ve. Cinco años más joven, pero la ve, con la misma cesta, en frente de una pequeña tienducha que ve con tanta claridad que le parece real. Y esta versión de la figura se para de repente y se torna ante él. Su cara aún está borrosa y, como si se burlara de él lo saluda con una gran sonrisa, mientras grita su nombre y otro que, aunque le grite a su mente que recuerde, tan solo puede oir una palabra distorsionada. Y una voz dentro de él se ríe, le sigue el juego.

_"¿Tanto me extrañabas, rubiales?" una risa femenina acompaña la frase, la visión desvaneciéndose con ella. Pero grabándose en su mente como si hierro caliente se tratara._

Cuando vuelve en sí, cuando se da cuenta de que está arrodillado en el suelo, levanta nuevamente los ojos rápidamente, ignorando las preguntas de una mujer que lo mira con preocupación. La busca entre la multitud, no la encuentra. Y se vuelve a agarrar la cabeza, hecho un desastre, no sabiendo ya que en que creer.

…

-¡Vamos señor! No sea tacaño- una joven veinteañera exclamaba en una de las tantas tiendas del sector 7, intentando regatear una pieza de metal que le vendría fenomenal para su viejo arco- Es demasiado joven para ponerse tan serio- dijo, obviamente haciéndole la pelota al señor que, por cierto, tenía una barba tan larga y tan blanca que lo hacía parecer un mago de esos juegos que los niños jugaban.

-500 o nada, esta es mi última oferta- le contestó el hombre con un golpe en el escritorio para después sobarse la barba expectante -¿Me vas a hacer esperar? Tengo cola ¿Sabes?- señaló a los dos clientes que esperaban detrás de ella.

Con un suspiro de frustración sacó el dinero y lo puso sobre la mesa- Está bien- le responde derrotada y el hombre sonríe, claramente por la suma de dinero y se agacha para buscar entre su pila de piezas, hasta que al fin da con la adecuada- Que sepa que si sigue siendo tan rata le compraré la mercancía al de al frente- amenazó y el hombre se encogió de hombros, sabiendo perfectamente que volvería, él tenía los precios más bajos del barrio.

Y como entró, se fue, guardando aquella pieza en la ya abarrotada cesta que colgaba de su brazo derecho. En eso constaba su paseo mañanero, visitar diferentes tiendas, regatear los precios con la esperanza de un, casi imposible de conseguir, descuento y quizás dar de comer a algún gato o dos, tal vez tres. Nadie que viviera en el barrio se caracterizaba por ser rico, el pobre estado de las casas lo decía, y ella no era la excepción. Tenía que trabajar y comprar por dos. Su madre, estaba demasiado mayor ya para trabajar así que la responsabilidad ahora caía sobre ella. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que de vez en cuando no se escaqueara del trabajo de la pequeña frutería que poseían. Como ahora, que se encontraba postrada delante de un gato callejero, que se dejaba acariciar debido a la familiaridad que tenía con ella.

En los dos años que llevaba en Midgar había conseguido lo que muchos llamaban como "vida estable", o eso quería pensar. -¿Tienes hambre campeón?- le preguntó al gato mientras buscaba entre las cosas que llevaba en su cesta. Este se sentó y empezó a ronronear. Lo observó comer, agachada, mientras los niños correteaban detrás de ella, quizás jugando al pilla-pilla o al escondite. A lo lejos observó un par de botas familiares, culpó a su corta vista y se negó que fuera quién creía. Se dijo así misma que podía ser cualquier soldado. Pero a la misma vez había pocos soldados, por lo que la idea no sería descabellada.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con cabellos dorados en vez de azabaches y se llevó una decepción. Pero entonces aquella melena rubia cobró forma y un novato en el escuadrón de Shin-Ra se le vino a la mente. Todo cobró sentido y sin darse cuenta se encontró con que estaba caminando, siguiéndole el paso a aquel hombre que le daba la espalda. El destino parecía quererla separar de él, puesto que la gente que frecuentaba el mercado se interponía entre ellos. De repente se vio envuelta en un mar de gente, empujando gentilmente, soltando mil perdones a la gente que se quejaba. Extendió la mano intentando llegar hasta él, tratando de aferrarse a él, pero al cerrarla se encontró con que no había nada. El mar de gente se lo había tragado dejándola sola, como aquella vez en la que dos soldados habían prometido volver de una misión en Nibelheim pero nunca lo hicieron.

...

La sensación de desconcierto no había dejado a Cloud durante toda la tarde. Ni siquiera tener a Jessie apretándole el abdomen mientras luchaba contra un loco en moto e intentaba no perder el equilibrio había conseguido despertarlo de aquel sentimiento. Quizás lo primero incluso lo desconcertaba aún más. El rubio no estaba acostumbrado a los acercamientos de la morena, ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de un simple juego o de verdad era lo que él creía. Que rezaba fuertemente para que no fuera así. Pero el que se apretara tanto a él y pusiera su cabeza en su hombro le decía lo contrario.

-¡Has pasado la prueba!- anuncia con su dulce voz y él no puede evitar fruncir el cejo en confusión.

-¿Qué test?- preguntó seco mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la derecha. Ella le contesta que el de conducir y no puede evitar dejar salir su ego y decir: -He hecho más que pasar la prueba- a lo que la morena arquea una ceja divertida separándose, al fin, un poco de él.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es tu recompensa?- preguntó con un tono de voz juguetón, el cual era básicamente la esencia de su persona. Y quizás era por eso que alteraba tanto los nervios a Cloud, porque él sabía de todo menos jugar.

-No- niega rotundamente con la mirada clavada en la carretera.

Y es en ese momento, cuando los labios de la muchacha tocan su mejilla, que Cloud vuelve a ver cosas, sin que la morena lo note. Aprieta fuertemente el manillar intentando no perder el equilibrio. Entonces, en vez de un túnel, se encuentra con la figura femenina que parece ser que ha cogido gusto en visitarlo en sus visiones borrosas. Son sus labios los que siente tocar su mejilla. La situación, quizás en ese hipotético momento que duda que haya pasado de verdad, parecía ser muy diferente al actual, siendo un beso más inocente e incluso tímido. De fondo ve cabellos azabaches que lo miran divertido, como si supieran algo que él no sabe.

_"¡Prométeme que volverás a salvo, Cloud!” y se siente a sí mismo asentir para después observar como la figura se cruza de brazos y se gira al de cabellos azabaches para después clamar como si de una madre se tratase “Y eso también va por ti Z-!". De nuevo no puede escuchar el nombre y algo dentro de él se altera._

No es hasta que siente de nuevo los brazos de Jessie rodear su torso que se despierta de ese maldito sueño que lo persigue despierto. Y no sabe que es peor, si alucinar con fantasmas con cabellos plateados que deberían estar muertos o doncella que la voz en su cabeza le dice que debería recordar y no lo hace.


	2. Caminos cruzados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud al fin puede ponerle cara a esas constantes dulces pesadillas que lo persiguen despierto.

Cloud sabía que algo en él estaba mal.

Lo notaba en la forma en que Tifa lo había visitado aquella noche en aquella habitación, que más que eso, parecía un baño reformado con una cama en medio. Lo notaba en la forma en la que, más que viejos amigos, parecían dos desconocidos que habían sido forzados a socializar. Y tal vez Cloud estaba en lo cierto, no conocía a Tifa, no al menos a _esta_ Tifa. Y la verdad es que dudaba que aún conociera a la antigua, no después del incidente en Nebelheim. Ya no se creía capaz de confiar en su propia mente. Sin embargo ella lo miraba con timidez, no sabiendo como preguntar lo siguiente, pero tenía que hacerlo o si no su corazón la volvería loca:

-No pensarás en marcharte de Midgar ¿Verdad?- preguntó la castaña mirándolo con algo que él reconoce como miedo. Se queda callado, no porque no supiera la respuesta, sino porque no sabía como decirla. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras mucho menos con las emociones y sabía que aunque dijera que "no", aquello no bastaría para acabar con los temores de la castaña. 

-Pues...- suspiró buscando las palabras- Digamos que hace tiempo le prometí a una vieja amiga que si se metía en apuros yo estaría allí para ayudarla- notó la mirada de la castaña sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a ella -asi que...- no continúa la oración porque, esta vez sin ningún dolor de cabeza, pequeños fragmentos de la noche en la que no pudo cumplir su promesa inundan su mente.

Hay un silencio en el que Cloud se sumerge brevemente en la culpa y es el suspiro de la castaña lo que lo devuelve a la realidad. La dulce voz de Tifa comentándole que aquello no era lo que tenía en mente cuando hicieron en su mente le hace volver a pensar que realmente no conoce a Tifa, o al menos no la recuerda _así_. -Si quieres hablar, te escucho- porque quiere entenderla, o quizás es la culpa hablando. O tal vez ambas cosas.

Pero la conversación no duró mucho más que aquello.

Es la risa forzada de Tifa, la forma en la que deja la habitación intentando convencerlo de que todo está bien mientras finge que tiene sueño, que Cloud se da cuenta de que Tifa tampoco lo reconoce. No conoce a _este_ Cloud, no sabe porque actúa así. Pero a diferencia de él, ella sí que conoce al antiguo. Muy bien. Y él se queda solo, pensando que es lo que tanto busca ella en él de su antiguo yo que ni él mismo puede encontrarlo.

...

Las visiones lo volvieron a atormentar.

Soñó con incendios, reactores y hombres altos con cabellos plateados que se burlaban de su impotencia. Nada nuevo. Aquellas pesadillas lo llevaban atormentando por más de lo que podía recordar, así que los consideraba sueños normales. No obstante aquella noche, una joven a la que no podía ponerle rostro lo visitó y espantó todas aquellas pesadillas que amenazaban con quitarle la cordura.

- _¿Desde hace cuanto que no le escribes a tus padres?-_ la voz femenina lo centra en el momento. Se encuentran otra vez dentro de la tienducha, ella en el mostrador y él recostado contra él, pensativo, no queriendo responder.- _No debes avergonzarte, que no te convirtieras en un soldado de_ \- y de nuevo está esa distorsión molesta de su voz, que le impide oír su bella voz, le impide saber porque demonios está soñando con ella.- _no es nada malo_ \- termina ella.

Levanta sus ojos azules y le ve el rostro, bueno, la falta de él. Algo en él se altera, queriendo recordar su cara pero su mente no colaboraba. Y contra su voluntad, el Cloud de la visión decide cruzarse de brazos y no dirigirle la mirada, molesto. - _Sabes que tengo razón, Z___ piensa lo mismo_ \- el nombre se distorsiona otra vez. Su yo consciente se enfurece consigo mismo y de pronto se encuentra despierto.

Y si no hubiera sido por el caos que había fuera en el sector 7, habría sentido la sensación de pérdida que aquel sueño le había dejado.

...

La cesta se te cayó al salir de la frutería en la que trabajabas.

Te disponías a salir de ella para hacer la ronda matutina de compras en el barrio. Pero aquellos planes fueron totalmente descartados cuando viste toda una fila de encapuchados volando en el aire. Tu primer instinto fue volver a entrar a la tienda y asegurarte de que tu madre estaba bien.-¿Mamá?- preguntaste llamándola en el pequeño almacén en donde guardabais la pequeña mercancía que teníais.-¿Mamá?- preguntas un poco más alterada.

Cuando la hallaste te encontraste que la puerta del almacén se encontraba abierta, tu madre totalmente ignorando el caos que había en el exterior.-¿Querías algo?- preguntó acomodando dos cajas de tomate. Tus ojos pasaron de la puerta abierta a tu madre confundida ¿No podía verlos? -Cielo ¿Estás bien?- tu madre te toco el brazo y tu lo alejaste de su toque como si se tratara de fuego. Tu madre frunció el ceño, preocupada.

Negaste con la cabeza y con una risa nerviosa le respondiste:- Estoy bien- te rascaste la cabeza alejándote de ella- Es solo que... aún no estoy despierta del todo- te empezaste a alejar de ella y cogiste el arco que te había dejado tu padre y que ayer habías arreglado con las piezas que habías comprado. -Creo que hoy me tardaré un poco comprando- saliste del almacén para por fin salir de la tienda.

Apretaste el arco contra tu pecho, observando las infestadas calles de aquellas figuras encapuchadas. No eras ninguna guerrera. A penas sabías usar el arco para cazar alguna cosa. Lo llevabas siempre contigo para que nadie en el sector se atreviera a robarte. Sabías muy bien que salir fuera no era sabio, no estabas segura de qué demonios eran esas cosas ¿Acaso estabas viendo fantasmas? ¿Te habías vuelto loca? Miraste las desiertas calles del sector 7, algo inusual, casi imposible, ya que a pesar de ser una zona humilde, siempre estaba rebosante de vida. Un encapuchado voló por encima de tu cabeza y notaste como te miraba. Estaba hueco, no tenía rostro y aquello lo hacía aún más tétrico de lo que su ya oscura figura era. Lo apuntaste con una flecha, moviéndote lentamente.

En cuanto pusiste un pie en el camino sin asfaltar que rodeaba la tienda, aquellas figuras comenzaron a empujarte. No te hacían daño pero te arrastraban con fuerza calle arriba. El pánico se apoderó de cuerpo y cogiste tu arco y empezaste a dar golpes con él, no pudiendo disparar ninguna flecha. Tal era la presión que ejercían aquellas criaturas que ni siquiera podías acercar tu mano a la espalda para sacar las flechas. Tenías la respiración acelerada y llegaste a sentir una claustrofobia terrible que no sabías que tenías- ¡Ayuda!- gritaste desesperada con la esperanza de que hubiera alguien en la calle. No hubo respuesta. Pero los

A lo lejos escuchaste disparos, el mar de figuras te impedía ver alguna cosa que no fuera un huracán de encapuchados, pero el sonido era inconfundible -¡Ayuda!- gritaste con más fuerza que antes.

Pero tus plegarias fueron tragadas por el mar de encapuchados

...

El grandullón de Barret no tenía a los fantasmas. Mucho menos creía en ellos. Pero aquella mañana al salir del séptimo cielo, casi le da un ataque al corazón, casi. Pero claro, eso hubiera sido si la metralleta que llevaba en su brazo derecho no hubiera comenzado a disparar antes de que su cerebro se planteara que es lo que estaba viendo. Instinto de supervivencia lo llamaban. Pero Barret quería pensar que eran las ganas de salvar al mundo de Shin-Ra. Las ganas de crear un mundo mejor para la pequeña Marlene.

-¡Mierda!- blasfemó al verse rodeado de aquellas cosas. Por un momento, uno ínfimo, maldijo que cierto rubio no estuviera, pero claro, esto no lo admitiría nunca, no al menos ante Cloud. Pero como si el destino lo hubiera oído, divisa la enorme espada del ex-soldado a lo lejos siendo arrojada con fuerza contra aquellos seres. Tifa y Cloud entran en acción y el grandullón se siente un poco más a salvo. _Cosa que nunca diría en alto, claro._ _-_ ¿Dónde coño estabais?- preguntó alterado el hombre disparando al aire, porque aquellas cosas parecían no morir nunca.

Tifa abre la boca para responder, lo intenta, pero de ella no salen palabras. A la vista de todos aparece una especie de tornado formado con aquellos encapuchados. La castaña se resguarda inconscientemente detrás de Cloud, que no puede hacer nada más que blandir la espada. Entre el caos que habitaba dentro del tornado, la castaña oyó algo extraño, un murmullo extraño.

-¿Oyes eso Cloud?- el rubio frunció el ceño confuso. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y un tenue grito de "Ayuda" fue captado por los oídos de la castaña -¡Hay alguien ahí dentro!- exclamó preocupada la joven.

El rubio agarra fuertemente el puñal de la enorme espada que siempre llevaba consigo. Y se dispone a atacar. Claramente dispuesto a quién fuera que estuviera atrapado allí dentro.

El grito de Jessie lo desorienta.

Lo próximo que sabe es que la muchacha está en el suelo, agarrándose la pierna y la grande figura de Barret corre detrás de ella. Los encapuchados se disipan, como si hubieran cumplido su misión. El huracán se disuelve con ellos. Y de el cae una figura femenina que pone patas arriba el mundo a Cloud. Solo que aún no lo sabe.

La joven caída del cielo tiembla, arrodillada en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus rodillas flaquean. Aún se agarra a la flecha con la que intentaba golpear a aquellos seres. El rubio se acerca a ella, y le ofrece la mano. -¿Estás bien?- pregunta y la joven piensa que debido a la experiencia traumática está empezando a delirar. Aquella voz no podía ser de quién ella pensaba. La muchacha levanta al fin el rostro, después de lo que parece ser unos largo instantes.

Ambos se quedan sin palabras.

Al fin, piensa el rubio. Todo parece tener sentido por fin. Aquella muchacha que tanto lo perseguía al fin tiene cara. Las lagunas de su mente parecen ser menos profundas. Se acuerda de ti ; de la joven que vendía frutas cerca de la base en la que él realizaba operaciones cuando era soldado ; de la muchacha que quería tanto salir de aquel pueblucho; de la chica que a él tanto le gust-

-¿Cloud?- la voz de Tifa los despierta a ambos y se da cuenta de que había estado apretando el brazo de la joven fuertemente hasta dejar huella.-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta a la joven. A ____.

Joder, que bien se sentía poder acordarse de tu nombre.

Le cuesta volver a encontrar su voz pero puede responder con un simple: -sí, gracias, no sabía que eran esas cosas- no puede dejar de mirar al rubio. Sus grandes orbes observando los cambios que los años separados había provocado. Pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir mucho más. A expresar la sorpresa y alegría que aquel encuentro suponía.

Pero Tifa lo nota y calla.

...

Antes que pudieras tener opinión en el asunto, te ves arrastrada al séptimo cielo. La excusa del rubio fue que te veías muy afectada por el ataque y no debías quedarte sola. Todos aceptaron sin pensarlo demasiado, pero pudiste notar la mirada de la castaña en la lejanía. Como si supiera algo. Como si lo pudiera notar. Y como si se sintiera terriblemente atacada por ello.

Quizás era la novia de Cloud, pensaste. Y el mero pensamiento te dolió.

El caso es que necesitaban a alguien más en el grupo. Jessie estaba herida. Obviamente, la mejor opción parecía Cloud. La de ojos rojos celebró la decisión.

Pero entonces Barret siguió hablando. Te señaló.

-¿Sabes usar eso?- preguntó refiriéndose al arco. Te encogiste un poco al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ti. La de él.

-Lo suficiente para defenderme- respondiste apretándolo contra tu pecho.

-¡Entonces felicidades porque estás dentro!- anunció como si se tratara de un concurso.

Por un momento deseaste haberte callado la boca.


End file.
